


Ice Cream Dinner

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Dadpool, Gay dads, M/M, Peter Parker is a sex kitten, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Super Husbands, or sex spider, or something, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the latest Spiderman Deadpool comic (#3). Peter Parker spends time with Ellie and Wade, everyone loves each other and is so ridiculously cute. There is hot, hot, hot spideypool sex. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the Spiderman Deadpool comics? If not go read them right now! Just google 'Spiderman Deadpool comics read online' and voila. You'll need to know what happens because this is all based after the comic.
> 
> Do a shot every time Peter blushes and you will probably die of alcohol poisoning.
> 
> One-shot.

“Can uncle Spidey have ice cream dinner with us daddy?” Ellie asks Deadpool while he is holding her hand and about to open the door to their house.

“Um, well, you'll have to ask him yourself,” Wade replies in a shy but encouraging tone.

“Please Spiderman? Will you come eat ice cream with us?” Spiderman has fought against many powerful foes in his time but he finds himself finally conquered by this adorable girl's pleas.

“Well... Alright... I suppose it can't hurt,” he says nervously and scratches the back of his head. Ellie runs towards him to grab his hand and lead him inside.

Soon they are all sitting around a table eating ice cream. Deadpool is bewildered to be seeing Spiderman and Ellie smiling and giggling together as Ellie tells stories of her dad being awesome and silly. Seeing Spiderman's smile and hearing his musical laughter is a moment so wonderful for Wade that he is strangely silent because he is trying to focus on every detail of his two favourite people being carefree and happy together. Occasionally Spiderman looks at Deadpool; Wade's heart melts seeing his crush's smile directed at him.

“Your ice cream is melting, Wade,” Spiderman points out.

“Oh...so it is,” both their masks are pulled up to their noses and Wade realizes he has just been staring and smiling dumbly at him the entire time. He manages to devote some of his attention towards eating his dessert dinner. 

After they have emptied their bowls Ellie hops off her chair and goes up to Spiderman and asks him a question that is way too personal: “Uncle Spidey, can I please see under you mask, please? I know your daddy's best friend and I want to be your best friend too,” Ellie is the image of cuteness.

“Ellie, a rule of friendship is to not ask your friends to do things they are uncomfortable doing,” Wade lectured in a fatherly voice knowing fully well he always made Spidey do things he was uncomfortable doing.

“Ellie,” Spiderman put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “we're already friends. I have to hide my identity to protect my friends and myself. Trust me though, I would really like to show you that there is a regular person underneath this costume,” he tried his best to soothe Ellie but she got even more excited.

Ellie gasps, “really? Oh really? I double pinkie promise swear I will never tell anyone! Daddy bet me a pony that Spiderman is the cutest boy that ever lived under his mask. Although that means if you aren't cuter than George Michael I win the bet and get the pony.” Ellie jumped up and down.

Spiderman blushes and laughs, holding himself awkwardly as Wade dies inwardly, certain that he's never felt more embarrassed in his life.

“I'll draw you an awesome picture if you show me your face! You can trust daddy and I to keep your secret safe,” Wade is too busy wishing he didn't exist right now to open his mouth to quiet Ellie. Spiderman feels himself moved by Ellie's innocence and honesty. If he had a daughter he'd want her to be just like Ellie.

“This goes against all logic and reason... However, your dad did trust me enough to introduce me to you, and I can tell you are by far the most awesome and wonderful person in his life. Maybe I should trust him? He did see my real face the other day...” Before he knows what he is doing Spiderman takes off his mask to reveal a man with soft brown hair and the looks of a 1950's movie star.

“You're Peter Parker?!” Deadpool can't stop himself from exclaiming loudly. Spiderman is Peter Parker, the man he was hired to kill. The man who he thought was a villain is his hero. He stares dumbfounded with his jaw open while Ellie screams with delight.

“Daddy was right! You are so pretty, Spiderman! I don't know if I'm going to win that pony now,” she laughs and hugs Peter.

Peter can sense Wade staring daggers at him, making him nervous. He pats Ellie's back and tries to laugh but it just sounds strange and anxious. He can't believe he just did that and wonders why he did it and what the consequences will be. When he finally looks at Wade's face he notices that he isn't smiling at him anymore. “I am Peter Parker, and I think your dad and I have a lot to talk about,” he manages to say in a serious voice while looking into the white eyes of Deadpool's mask.

“The new Squirrel Girl episode is about to come on! Will you watch it with me Spider- Peter? Please, please, please?” Ellie's pleading has a strange control over Peter, he wonders how after everything he's been through he finds his downfall to be from the voice of this tiny girl. Before he knows it she's dragging him to the living room while Wade is still sitting in disbelief and trying to marry the two images of Peter Parker and Spiderman into one person in his mind.

Wade eventually joins them in the living room and crosses his arms and legs as he sits on the couch. He stares intently at the back of Peter's head. Now that he knows Spiderman is Peter Parker he's definitely not going to not go through with killing him, even if he still has issues with him that he's pissed off about. He decides he'll figure it out and deal with it tomorrow. 

Peter is sitting next to an animated Ellie on the floor, he tries to focus on her enthusiasm but instead feels stupid and mad at himself for being so foolish and revealing his identity without thinking. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Why did he reveal himself? He tries digging at his psyche to understand his motives but all he can think of is the comfort of a family, wanting people to know him for who he is and love and accept him for that.

When the show was done Wade finally spoke “alright Ellie, bubble bath and then bed time. Our friendly neighbourhood... Peter Parker and I have much to discuss,” there was little humour in Wade's demeanour.

“Aw, but you said we could watch an episode of Drag Me To Hell! I bet Peter wants to watch it too, right Peter?” Ellie protested, looking back and forth between Peter and Wade.

“I... I guess if daddy says it's OK...” Peter says in a weak voice, looking at Ellie and then finally at Wade with his head and eyes slightly lowered and the blush on his cheeks bright pink. Peter really isn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation they are going to have, he knows very well Deadpool thinks Peter Parker is corporate trash. Deadpool gulps at hearing the person he's been so infatuated with call him daddy in such husky tones. 

“...Alright, one episode and then bed.” Wade had softened against his will, he stood up and took Ellie's hand to get her to have a bath and then ready for bed. Peter sat on the couch reading business documents saved on his phone while anxiously waiting for Ellie and Wade, wondering why he was still there. When they returned Ellie was in her pajamas. She jumped on the couch next to Peter and snuggled up against him as Wade put on their show. Ellie told Peter all about the characters and the plot to try to get him up to speed and he tried his best to sound upbeat and interested. 

Wade was sitting on the other side of the couch and he was a huge mess of emotions. Part of him felt hurt and betrayed, the other part was overflowing with joy that the man of his dreams was in his home and was being kind, affectionate and friendly to his daughter. He was also fucking gorgeous. The voices in his head were going off non-stop and driving him insane. He looked at Peter more than he watched the show. His heart pounding, trying hard to stop himself from falling more deeply in love with him when he knew he should be mad at Parker for all his bullshit. 

When the show ended Ellie was out cold with her head resting against Peter. Without thinking, Peter scooped her up in his arms to carry her to bed and Wade led the way. They tucked her into bed together and Wade put a plush Deadpool toy next to her heart.

“Goodnight Ellie, it was nice to meet you, I hope I get to see you again,” Peter said with all the warmth and love of a parent. He left the room and Deadpool turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Now they were both staring at each other face to face with so much tension and so little space between them. They stood there motionless for a few seconds until Deadpool spoke, his voice neither friendly or unfriendly, “coffee then?” He offered. 

Peter let out a huge breath and smiled a little “yeah, sure, I'll have tea if you have it thanks.” Both of their hearts were beating so fast and they felt nauseous. 

They talked for a long time in Wade's kitchen. Wade doesn't get angry but he has many penetrating questions and makes sure Peter wears his own spider-tracer lie detector so he can have a taste of his own medicine (or in this case technology). Wade brings up that he saw a human being tortured and used as a lab rat at Parker industries among many other issues and questions. Peter answers everything honestly and never gets zapped once. He admits to mistakes he has made from being distracted because of his duties as Spiderman, that he should have read more deeply into papers instead of just signing them; that his actions had good intentions but unexpected repercussions. He finds himself telling Wade far more than he wants to about his personal life because he is too prideful to lie and get electrocuted. 

The atmosphere of the room changes over the course of their discussion as Wade learns about Peter. Peter's earnestness and the fact that he's Spiderman eventually convince Wade that he's good at heart and someone he can trust. Wade was also too crazy with lust to really care about anything other than Peter's gorgeous face and body.

Peter was in a daze. Not only had he revealed his secret identity to the person he thought he hated and mistrusted, but he also told him things he had never told anyone else in his life. He felt like he shared a special bond with him that he had never experienced before. Peter should have been scared but his spidey sense was at ease. He had talked all night to Deadpool about himself with his face completely exposed and the others completely covered. He could notice whenever a smile formed underneath Deadpool's mask during their talk. Wade was beaming at Peter now, sitting across from him with his elbows on the kitchen table and his head in his hands, it was obvious he was gazing dreamily at him.

“I'm thinking about diverting the funds of the Uncle Ben Foundation to areas in the grip of the narco-economy. You showed me a lot of things today, Wade. You know, a man with your skills and attention to detail could be useful to Parker industries, you've certainly helped me realize I have many revisions to make. Maybe I could help find you a job that doesn't involve killing people. You could have a normal life, you could focus on being dadpool,” Deadpool's expression was blank and his hands were clasped together and lying on the table. Without thinking what he was doing Peter reached out and touched him. Wade was startled but took Peter's palm and held it warmly between both his hands. Peter blushed and lowered his gaze on their grasp because he was too shy to meet Deadpool's face, even if it was masked. He thought about how strange it was that they were both holding hands without moving or speaking. Peter felt something almost like an electric current pass between them and through their bodies.

“Peter... thank you for trying to help, I'll think about it...” Peter felt a shiver in his body at hearing Wade say his real name so softly, his skin was abuzz and he pulled his hand away.

“A- anyway, oh wow, it's 2 am, I should probably leave now,” Peter's cheeks were flaming and his words were jittery.

“You can sleep on the couch if you want. Please stay! I mean, um, if you're tired.” Deadpool didn't feel like he wanted Peter to ever leave. He drank down his last sips of coffee.

“You aren't going to invite me upstairs to your bed? And here I thought daddy loved me,” Peter said with a flourish of sass. Wade spat out his coffee everywhere which made Peter laugh his ass off. Wade kept coughing without making any attempt to respond, Peter started to feel embarrassed by his own forwardness. He began to rise “well, I guess that's a no then, I should go,” he said faintly.

“No! No, no,” Wade reached out to grab his arm, “you can sleep in my bed, just give me ten minutes to quickly tidy it for you. Please, do not go anywhere!” Wade ran off and returned a minute later to give Peter a sealed toothbrush that was pink with dinosaurs on it. “Here's an unused toothbrush. The bathroom is upstairs on the right, just give me a few minutes to clean,” Deadpool hurried off again.

Peter was waiting outside Wade's bedroom door when he came out. “It's ready for you, I can sleep on the couch tonight, if you want,” Wade started to move away but Peter grabbed his arm.

''So you aren't going to join me? I guess all that flirting and teasing really was just an act,” Peter tried to sound funny and sarcastic but he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

Wade's hands snaked around him, running over his body and down his back to grab his ass. 

He whispered into Peter's ear, “be careful what you wish for Peter Parker, you might just get it,” without knowing what was happening Peter shuddered, he pressed into Deadpool's embrace and gripped him.

“Take me to bed,” Peter breathed into his ear.

Suddenly Deadpool was kissing his bare neck through his mask, he soon lifted the fabric above his mouth and was sucking and nipping at Peter's neck with his lips. Wade squeezed his butt and rocked Peter's pelvis into his. Peter whimpered and trembled, feeling their dicks hardening against each other. 

Peter grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately, some strange magic he didn't even know existed was happening between their lips and bodies that made every part of him feel alive and on fire. 

“Wait, wait I have coffee breath and your mouth is all minty fresh,” Wade reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, “let me quickly brush my teeth and shower. Please wait in the bed for me and feel free to take off your clothes. Or leave them on if you want me to do that for you,” he spoke, kissing Peter's neck some more and giving his ass a pinch before going to freshen up.

Peter walked into Wade's room, it was more simple and tidy than he expected. Most of the furniture and walls seemed to be either red or black like Deadpool's costume, there was a black bed and a red lamp was the only light source. Peter almost laughed when he saw a Spiderman plushie in the middle of the bed. He sat down and picked it up and wondered what the hell he was doing and why he wanted to do it so badly. Any doubts he could think of were stifled by the hardness in his cock that wasn't going to soften anytime soon with thoughts of Wade touching him playing in his head. Still, he was nervous and on edge and wondered if Wade was feeling the same. 

After several minutes Wade entered the room shakily, gently closing the door and locking it behind him. 

“I like how you left the Spiderman toy for me to find and supposedly cuddle with all night,” Peter was still holding it. He was still in his Spiderman suit sans mask as he had been most of the night. Wade was still completely dressed as Deadpool and his face was unreadable. After a moment, he worked up the nerve to walk towards Peter and sat gingerly next to him.

“Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want... me?” Wade said in a voice that gave Peter's heart pangs.

“Yeah, I do,” Peter smirked kindly, “I really, really do.”

“But... Why?” Was all Wade could say astonished.

“Because I realized you weren't such a bad guy after all, so I stopped feeling so bad about wanting you so badly.” Peter looked up nervously while grinning, his face blushing more than it had all night, which was saying a lot. 

“At least I know you are telling the truth because you are still wearing that torturous electric lie detector,” Wade grabbed Peter around his waist and started excitedly kissing Peter's ear and neck which made Peter gasp. “Wait- wait- you wanted me? Like before now? How long?” Wade asked while wrapping both his arms around Peter and drawing him into his lap and kissing his head from behind.

“You've made me reveal all my other secrets tonight, at least let me keep one for now,” Peter said shyly while Wade resumed kissing and biting at his neck, running a hand down the front of his torso and stomach until he reached Peter's hardness. Peter groaned as Deadpool started to rub his aching cock with his gloved hand over his pants. After a minute he switched his position and straddled Wade, facing him now. He kissed Wade's lips softly and pushed him into the bed. Peter's hips moved of their own free will and gently rubbed into Wades'.

Peter broke the kiss to speak, “you can take the rest of your mask off if you want to y'know, it's not like I didn't already see your face today right before I carried you home like a baby,” Peter lowered his eyes seductively and smiled but Wade tensed.

“I'd... prefer not to...” 

Peter stroked his jaw,“whatever makes you feel comfortable and sexy is fine by me, but I'd at least like to feel your naked body against mine.” Wade was too turned on now to do anything other than kiss Peter fiercely, hugging him and pushing them back into an upright sitting position so he could peel off the upper half of Peter's clothing and toss it away. 

Wade looked at Peter's body while running his hands over his well-defined chest and abdomen, “god, you are so fucking hot,” he breathed. 

“You make me feel that way,” Peter leaned in to kiss him while slowly working his hands up Wade's shirt, running his fingers sensually over his muscles and scars. It took a lot of caressing but he eventually managed to wiggle Wade out of the top of his Deadpool suit.

“Mmm, your body makes me so hard,” Peter uttered encouragingly while kissing his neck and taking Wade's hand and placing it over his own throbbing cock, “see?” He smiled into his neck and pushed Wade back down into the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest.

Wade groaned, “tell me what you want baby,” he was running his fingers through Peter's hair and lightly pulling it while Peter kissed his abdomen teasingly.

“I think I'd rather just show you,” Peter's fingers were working their way down Wade's stomach and in a few seconds he was on his knees and sucking hard on the head of Wade's cock with his hand tightly gripping the base. Wade was trying his best not to moan too loudly and lose his mind as Peter sucked him like a lollipop. Peter succeeded in working off the bottom half of Wade's clothes while this was happening.

“I need to suck you off right now,” Wade demanded. Peter happily complied by standing up and letting Wade tear off his pants and swallow his erection. He slowly took Peter's cock all the way in his mouth and squeezed his ass. Peter had to bite his lip to prevent his moan from turning into a cry. Wade worked Peter's cock with his lips and tongue and Peter made the cutest whimpers in response. Peter shoved him off and made him move all the way up the bed so Wade could fully lie down and Peter could crawl on top of him like a cat. They made out for a few minutes with Peter grinding against him until he whined for more contact.

“That ass,” Wade looked over Peter's shoulder and slapped it, “that ass is so fucking amazing.”

Peter enjoyed being spanked but rolled his eyes anyway “so, do you want to be on the top or the bottom?” he panted as Wade clutched his ass and rutted into him.

“Hmm, I want you to bottom, but stay on top of me,” Wade grinned widely, “I want you to start by fucking my face and then riding my cock.”

Wade reached for some nearby lubricant, then Peter had Wade's head between his knees and was pushing his cock between Wade's lips. Wade's hands were all over his perfectly formed ass and moving Peter into his mouth. Peter gasped and moaned as he felt Wade slip a lubed finger inside him. He had to bite his knuckles to keep his voice from getting too loud when not long after Wade put another finger in and teased his prostate. It felt so good Peter was starting to drool and his noises were getting out of control. He turned around, gagging his mouth with Wade's hardness before putting his own cock back into Wade's mouth. Peter moaned and drooled all over Wade's dick while Wade fucked his ass with his fingers and licked his cock. A couple of minutes later Peter got off of Wade.

“Okay...I'm ready now,” he panted before sitting on Wade's lap. He tried so very hard not to shout as Wade slowly penetrated his tight ass. Peter stayed still for a moment, feeling Wade's cock twitch and pulse inside him before moving his body around. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Wade hissed as Peter slowly and smoothly rode him, his muscles flexing all over his body. Peter shyly stroked his own dick, steadily at first until losing control and getting more erratic with their rhythm. He got a hold of himself and slowed his pace back down again.

“Mmmmm, I want you to touch me,” he moaned louder when Wade obeyed him. Peter rewarded Wade by fucking him hard, unable to control himself any longer. Suddenly, Wade's hand left Peter's cock and he pulled Peter off his dick and asked him to kiss him.

“Wade,” Peter whined, “I was so close,” they kissed fervently.

“I know. Me too. That's why I had to stop. Don't. Want. This. To. Ever. End.” Peter's kisses were interrupting Wade between each word. Peter decided to explore the inside of Wade's mouth with his tongue for a bit.

“Just because this is the first time doesn't mean it's the last,” Peter whispered before sucking on his bottom lip and gently biting it. He got back on his lap, turning around this time so he was in reverse cowgirl (cowboy in this case). Wade watched Peter's back arch as his cock slid inside his ass, how he threw his head back while moaning. He thought it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Wade gasped, he could see Peter's elbow move as he started touching himself, Wade groaned and thought of Peter's hard cock being stroked while loving the sight of his ass slamming into his dick. He couldn't help himself from roughly smacking Peter's ass who let out a yelp. Wade grabbed his hips and held them down to keep Peter from moving too much, making his ass grind into him in a more circular motion with Wade deep inside him. 

“Ahhhhh, Wade, I'm-” before Peter let go he grabbed the nearby Spiderman plushie and shoved it into his face to muffle the sounds of his incoherent animal noises while his whole body spasmed and he climaxed. A second later Wade tried not to scream himself as he groaned and lost control, hammering Peter's ass up and down his cock with his hands and cumming inside him. They remained still for a moment before Peter got off, lying beside each other trembling and out of breath. 

“I should...clean myself off...before...getting... the bed... messy, but... can't move,” Peter gasped between breaths while lying on his stomach. Wade seemed to be able to rally the energy. He left and came back a minute later with a towel and tenderly wiped his spunk off of Peter. 

Wade runs his hands over Peter's back and kisses him down his spine. Peter shudders in his post-orgasmic state and then purrs. After a few minutes of being petted Peter manages to move again and he turns to throw his arms around Wade's neck and kisses him sweetly. 

They lie in each others arms, Wade tries to memorize the feeling of running his hands through Peter's hair. He still can't believe any of this is real and is certain he will wake up tomorrow and all this will be a dream. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Wade murmurs into Peter's hair. 

“Hmm, I blame Ellie for inviting me in for ice cream dinner. If she didn't do that none of this would have happened,” Peter muses before starting to lose consciousness. Wade ponders that despite winning the bet that Spiderman is the hottest man ever, he definitely still owes Ellie a pony. Hell, he owes her a fucking unicorn. 

They fall asleep perfectly blissful and content.

When Wade wakes up the next morning Peter isn't there. He starts to remember everything that happened and thinks it must have been a crazy, sexy dream. He grabs his Spiderman plushie and finds a note there, he opens it and reads:

Until next time -Peter

**Author's Note:**

> The end. So maybe Peter hires Wade as his personal sexretary/bodyguard/consultant/he tries to find random jobs for Wade to keep himself from bending him over his office desk and fucking him all day. Ellie wins life because her dads' are spideypool. 
> 
> I feel like sex fics could make their characters brush their teeth more, it only takes a few words #freshbreathfetish
> 
> Don't you love how Spiderman always calls Deadpool Wade in the Spiderman Deadpool comic? Love, love, love.
> 
> Okay, back to my other fic now. I've been having waaaay too much fun writing spideypool.
> 
> I love comments and ideas so if you like what you read please share your enthusiasm! c:
> 
> I had someone ask what happened to Shiklah in this fic, check the comments to see the reply I posted. If anyone knows if Shiklah is involved in Ellie's life in canon please let me know. Or if Deadpool/Shiklah have an open relationship. Do you think Shiklah would be into Deadpool/Spiderman anyway? I do.


End file.
